


И ощутить твое прикосновение

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), Natalia1



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical, Touch-Starved, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia1/pseuds/Natalia1
Summary: Гарак нуждается в прикосновениях. Остро.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	И ощутить твое прикосновение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just To Feel Your Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861569) by [excessiveprepositionalphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/excessiveprepositionalphrases/pseuds/excessiveprepositionalphrases). 



**Первая травма**

Элим Гарак не мог уснуть.

Не то чтобы это было непривычным состоянием. Сон никогда не давался ему легко, не приходил как данность. Гарак не мог вспомнить ни одного момента за всю жизнь, когда ему удалось бы просто заснуть. Он никогда не мог забыться в полудреме на софе или погрузиться в теплую дремоту в ванной. Над засыпанием приходилось сознательно работать – и сегодня сон, похоже, собирался совсем от него ускользнуть.

Гарак ворочался, чувствуя себя крайне неуютно из-за температуры в спальне и состояния постели. Но гораздо хуже было ощущение, которое он не мог стряхнуть – странный ползущий по коже зуд. Конечно, это было просто ощущение – не поддающееся диагностике или излечению, порожденное целиком и полностью сознанием – но все равно до жути неприятное. Что-то с кожей, будто щекотка, и что-то еще глубоко в груди. Он не мог описать это чувство – беспокойство? горечь? беспредметный страх? – но оно не исчезало.

Гарак надеялся, что неуютное состояние пройдет к рассвету, но, открывая магазин следующим утром, он болезненно осознавал, что ничего не прекратилось. Взявшись распарывать швы вручную, по старинке, острым вспарывателем, он целиком погрузился в физическую работу и одновременно отчаянно пытался разобраться с причудами мозга. Что именно, размышлял он, вызывает тяжесть в груди и покалывание кожи?

Гарак сознательно погрузился во всесторонний самоанализ – достаточно, чтобы не замечать самого очевидного. Научись лгать – и первым обманешь самого себя. Он знал. Конечно, он знал, что именно не так и в чем он нуждается. Но у него не было желания это признавать или раскрывать. Так что он продолжал разыгрывать в своем собственном мозгу, исключительно для себя, представление «интересно, в чем же дело»...

Вплоть до момента, когда вспарыватель для швов пропорол его руку. Он вскрикнул и быстро огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что никто не слышал. Слышать было некому. Вот к чему приводят отвлекающие мысли во время работы, подумал Гарак. Морщась от острой боли, он вытащил иглу вспарывателя из ладони. Буквально через пару секунд на коже появился красный шарик крови. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как отправиться к доктору Баширу.

– Мистер Гарак! Доброе утро, чем я могу вам помочь?

Гараку не особо нравилась эта медсестра. Он не знал ее имени, но испытывал раздражение. Это была молодая баджорка, всегда просто сияющая. Он не мог быть с ней откровенно недоброжелательным, но патока в ее голосе очень на это настраивала.

– Похоже, утром во время работы я поранился, – ответил он настолько любезно, насколько позволила выдержка, – на месте ли наш добрый доктор?

Девушка состроила полагающуюся гримаску сочувствия, слушая про ранение Гарака.

– Разве он когда-то не на месте? – хихикнула она, меняя сочувственное выражение на улыбку. – Присаживайтесь. Я доложу ему о вас.

Гарак устроился на биокровати. Появления Джулиана – такого же сияющего, как медсестра – долго ждать не пришлось.

– Чем обязан удовольствию видеть вас? – спросил он, уже на подходе высматривая у Гарака очевидные признаки травмы или болезни.

– Похоже, я совершил сегодня утром глупую ошибку, – Гарак вытянул руку, которая кровоточила уже сильнее, – и поранился инструментом.

Джулиан уверенно взял руку Гарака, осторожно изучая рану.

И Гарак... почувствовал. Джулиан всегда был бесконечно бережен, от природы. Но сейчас, когда Гарак ощущал, как пальцы доктора осторожно исследуют его ладонь, он был вынужден признать перед собой то, что отказывался признавать раньше.

– Это глубокий прокол, но он узкий, – сообщил Джулиан. – Я верну вас к шитью буквально за секунду.

– Спасибо, доктор.

Гарак не произнес больше ни слова. Он был не в состоянии – слишком сосредоточился на ощущениях. Джулиан аккуратно стер кровь с руки влажным тампоном и провел стерилизующим инструментом над раной, после чего за несколько секунд залечил ее дермальным регенератором. И вот, так просто, все следы ранения исчезли. Это заняло максимум пару минут, и Гараку пришлось постараться не показать разочарования, что излечение прошло так легко.

– Как новая, – с привычной теплой улыбкой сообщил Джулиан. Гарак осознал, что неотрывно смотрит на свою руку, прежде чем осознать и обращенные к нему слова.

– Благодарю, доктор. Вы искусны, как всегда. Теперь – если позволите, работа зовет.

Джулиан ответил уважительным кивком и отступил. Гарак не мог прекратить смотреть на свою руку. Вернувшись в магазин, он продолжал не работать, а просто сидеть, разглядывая ладонь в свете. На ней не было ничего, что можно было бы так разглядывать. Все следы ранения исчезли, и теперь это была просто обычная ладонь. Гарак вглядывался в нее, как вглядываются в темное небо, где сверкнула вспышка молнии. Он все еще ощущал прикосновение Джулиана, когда тот осматривал и очищал его рану – аккуратное, ласковое и заботливое.

А еще Гарак осознавал, хотя и не готов был признать, полное отсутствие любых неуютных ощущений в теле. Это все, что оказалось нужным – нужным с самого начала. Прикосновение. Прикосновение с искренней заботой. Гарак мог создать множество поводов, чтобы прикасаться к другим или чтобы прикасались к нему. Он мог легко завязать разговор и обменяться несколькими рукопожатиями, но это не было даже близко к тому, что ему требовалось. Прикосновения Джулиана – совсем другое. В них был смысл, чувство, даже в не располагающей к этому обстановке. Просто таков был он сам, всегда, со всеми. Гарак был бы рад убедить себя, что нежность доктора предназначалась ему одному, но знал, что это далеко от правды. Это был всего лишь самый джулиановский вариант Джулиана. Но это не уменьшало удовольствия. Кончики пальцев доктора на его руке ощущались просто чудесно, и прикосновение всего за несколько минут полностью сняло неуютный зуд, мучивший Гарака.

Он сохранил этот кусочек информации в памяти – на будущее.

**Вторая травма – 13 дней спустя**

Опять та же медсестра. Гарак вскользь подумал, можно ли сделать что-то, чтобы больше не приходилось с ней общаться. Слащавые нотки ее высокого голоска были почти непереносимы. С другой стороны – он сейчас находился именно там, где хотел, удобно усевшись на биокровати. Джулиан улыбнулся ему одной из своих теплых заботливых улыбок, подходя ближе.

– Что случилось у вас сегодня, Гарак? – спросил он; ему очень шли врачебные интонации.

Гарак показал руку. На этот раз она была усеяна ожогами, небольшими и всего лишь второй степени, но абсолютно настоящими. Джулиан взял его руку и начал осторожно водить над ожогами трикодером, явно ожидая объяснений.

– Мистер О'Брайен попросил моей помощи в работе со старой кардассианской техникой в одной из труб верхнего уровня. Разумеется, я был рад ему помочь, но некоторые старые защитные поля оказались на месте, и они не особо любезно восприняли наши действия. Возникло... замыкание и искры.

Это было абсолютной правдой.

– Я постарался быстро отдернуть руку, но, к сожалению, не успел – мы не предвидели такую проблему.

А вот это – уже не совсем.

Гарак внутренне возмутился, наблюдая, как Джулиан проверяет состояние его руки трикодером вместо мануального обследования. У Гарака были самые серьезные претензии к этому трикодеру, и не без причины. Если вы, доктор, не уберете его сейчас, то я получил ожоги зря, подумал Гарак, но промолчал. Джулиан, наконец, отложил инструмент, но только чтобы взять дермальный регенератор, как в прошлый раз. Гарак попробовал оценить, во что обошлось бы уничтожение всех дермальных регенераторов на станции. По одному регенератору в каждой аптечке, а аптечки есть везде...

Он уже наполовину рассчитал, каких ресурсов потребовал бы данный процесс, когда Джулиан объявил, что обожженная рука излечена.

– О... благодарю. Очень эффективно, доктор, как и всегда.

Джулиан подумал, не было ли промелькнувшее выражение на лице Гарака... разочарованием? Оно возникло на секунду и тут же исчезло, но оно точно было, и показалось очень похожим на нечто вроде сожаления. Джулиан быстро восстановил в памяти – что именно он говорил и как реагировал на его слова Гарак. Решившись проверить свою теорию, Джулиан подчеркнуто провел пальцами по руке Гарака, задерживаясь на местах бывших ожогов – не спуская с его лица пристального взгляда.

Гарак глубоко выдохнул, почувствовав руку Джулиана на своей. И Джулиан это заметил. Он также заметил, что Гарак почти улыбается. Он знал, что помнит точные места ожогов – и ухватился за идею.

– Вот эти были не настолько тяжелыми, – проговорил он, аккуратно очерчивая пальцами участки вокруг двух вылеченных маленьких ожогов. – Но этот, – сейчас Джулиан практически обхватил руку Гарака, – оказался более серьезным. К счастью, ни один из них не был особо опасным.

Гарак парил выше Бледной луны. Он даже не особо осознавал, что говорит доктор. Что-то о том, насколько тяжелыми были ожоги, примерно так. Было просто невозможно сосредоточиться на словах, ощущая прикосновение Джулиана. Как и в прошлый раз, Джулиан был мягок и аккуратен, и очень внимателен к тому, как он прикасается к Гараку – как прикасается к кому угодно. Даже не зная Джулиана, невозможно было не заметить, как при общении с пациентами он прокручивает в голове, словно шестеренки, мысли, каким образом не допустить никаких болезненных ощущений у пациента. И, как и в прошлый раз, Гараку хотелось раствориться в этом ощущении. Это было прекрасно на уровне, с которым Гарак даже не был знаком – не как секс, а что-то вроде безопасности. Потоки искр, обжегшие его руку, определенно этого стоили.

**Третья травма – 21 день спустя**

Это плохая и опасная идея. Чувства Гарака твердили, что он планирует крайнюю глупость. Но то ощущение вернулось, то самое зудяще-шевелящееся, неуютное чувство. Это единственный способ от него избавиться, сказал он себе. Никто к тебе так, как твой доктор, не прикоснется. Так что – вперед.

Гарак приблизился к клингону. Он представления не имел, кем данный клингон является, но выглядел тот злобно и нетрезво. То, что нужно.

– Прошу прощения. – Гарак скользнул поближе к пьяному инопланетнику.

– Что тебе нужно, – проворчал клингон в ответ.

– Мне нужна от вас... небольшая любезность. Немного странная, признаюсь. Но такая, которая может вам понравиться. И также принесет вам латину.

На этих словах клингон оживился.

– Рассказывай, – велел он, внезапно тихо, словно только сейчас обеспокоившись, что их услышат.

– Мне нужно, чтобы вы меня ударили.

– Что?

– О, это длинная история, – у Гарака не было ни малейшего намерения вдаваться в детали относительно своих мотивов, – но мне нужно, чтобы меня кто-нибудь ударил. Сильно.

– Не волнуйся насчет латины – это будет само по себе наградой.

Итак. С восседания на биокровати – к возлежанию на ней. Это становилось все забавнее. И больнее. Гораздо больнее.

– Что с вами произошло?! – спросил Джулиан, очевидно обеспокоенный. Да, Гарак уже стал частым пациентом, но обычно он сидел, ухватившись за руку или кисть руки. Сегодня он лежал плашмя, и, судя по выражению лица, испытывал значительно более серьезные боли, чем в свои прошлые появления.

– Я оказался в центре драки, – уверенно солгал Гарак, отказываясь от даже полуправды в своих словах. – И получил удар, – он запнулся; говорить было больно. – От клингона.

Джулиан достал трикодер – и замер. Отложил его. Приблизился к своему пациенту.

– Сегодня без трикодера, доктор? – спросил Гарак, надеясь, что обеспокоенность в его голосе будет скрыта болью.

– ...они не очень точно работают на кардассианцах, не при внутренних повреждениях, – через силу произнес Джулиан. Гарак не мог понять, говорит ли доктор правду.

– Куда он вас ударил?

Гарак расплывчато указал на область грудной клетки.

– Хорошо. Мне нужно убедиться, что ничего не сломано, и от этого уже пойдем дальше. Вы должны раздеться.

Джулиан надеялся, что все понял правильно – и вместе с тем, что ошибся. Озвучивая последнюю просьбу, он очень внимательно следил за лицом Гарака. Если он прав, то Гарак будет почти счастлив избавиться от одежды. Джулиан очень хотел ошибиться. Иначе это будет значить – что именно? Что Гарак специально подставился под удар? Что он лгал?

С другой стороны, Джулиан знал, что Гарак скрытен. Осторожен. Обычно не особо рад необходимости снять одежду, в какой бы то ни было ситуации. И, если совсем честно, Джулиан мог легко провести необходимую диагностику за несколько секунд с помощью трикодера, и Гараку не пришлось бы раздеваться. Если его подозрения ошибочны, он заставляет своего пациента пройти через действительно неловкую ситуацию без малейшей на то необходимости. Но Джулиан также довольно сильно подозревал, что стал частью игры, и был намерен играть по правилам.

Гарак оказался более чем готов раздеться до белья. У Джулиана все сжалось внутри. Он был прав, теперь он был в этом уверен. Пациент смирно лежал перед ним, а Джулиан обдумывал дальнейшие шаги. Грудь Гарака покрывали обширные гематомы, уже отливающие пурпурным цветом.

– Как я сказал, мне нужно проверить, не сломаны ли ребра. Но даже если это не перелом, а просто ушиб, осмотр может быть болезненным. Простите, – заранее извинился Джулиан.

– Я понимаю, доктор.

Гарак настроился принять боль – и прикосновение. Джулиан положил ладони на ребра Гарака и аккуратно надавил, проверяя, нет ли костной крепитации. Гарак поморщился. Джулиан не обманывал. Это было больно. Но каким-то образом и успокаивающе. Да, прикосновения доктора к его рукам были приятны, но чувствовать его касания здесь, в районе грудной клетки – это было совсем другое. В этом была некая особая близость, которая усиливала все ощущения. Ребра ныли, но теперь зудящий дискомфорт, вызванный недостатком физического контакта, не просто исчез – он сменился спокойным теплом. Джулиан ослабил давление на грудную клетку, но не убрал ладони, продолжая мягко обхватывать Гарака.

– Они не сломаны, – заверил Джулиан. – У вас только ушиб мягких тканей. Какое-то время будет побаливать, но серьезных повреждений нет.

Гарак кивнул, радуясь, что не слишком мудрое решение не поставило под угрозу его жизнь. Руки Джулиана на болезненных участках ребер ощущались теплыми и успокаивающими. Джулиан размышлял, является ли нарушением клятвы, если не лечишь то, что можешь вылечить. Гараку было совсем не обязательно проходить через боль. Инструменты могли вылечить и ребра, и гематомы. Вот только, как подозревал Джулиан, Гараку нужно было от него совсем не это. Насколько неэтичным будет позволять ему страдать дальше? Он молча прокручивал в голове все варианты в поисках решения, продолжая осторожно поглаживать большими пальцами фиолетовые участки на боках Гарака. Это было наименьшее, что он мог сделать. При этом он неотрывно следил за лицом Гарака. Глаза у того были закрыты, и выражение боли постепенно менялось на выражение полной безмятежности. И это дало Джулиану идею. Он подумал, не будет ли это фактически прямой просьбой раскрыть игру, но возможности действовать дальше без согласия пациента он для себя не видел.

– У меня есть инструменты, которыми можно это вылечить, – сказал он. – Я могу убрать ваши гематомы за пару секунд. Но... еще у меня есть одна обезболивающая мазь, я могу использовать ее, это сработает почти так же хорошо – если вам такой вариант больше по душе.

Желудок Гарака сжался. До этого момента Гарак не осознавал, насколько полно его вычислили. Джулиан знал. Знал. Но все равно предложил использовать мазь, осознал Гарак. Помогая? Подыгрывая?

– Думаю... я бы предпочел второй вариант, – с легкой запинкой ответил он.

– Я так и предполагал, – ответил Джулиан. Он что, улыбался? Гарак был уверен, что да, немного. Было что-то такое, какой-то намек в уголке рта, который было сложно игнорировать.

– Скоро вернусь, – пообещал Джулиан, и, действительно, через пару секунд вернулся с тюбиком бледно-розового геля. Он выдавил небольшую порцию себе на пальцы и начал аккуратно втирать гель в постепенно темнеющий фиолетовый участок на боку Гарака.

– Пока здесь сохраняется гематома. Я буду очень осторожен, но, поскольку зона чувствительная, может быть немного больно, – пояснил Джулиан; он хотел убедиться, что был предельно честен со своим пациентом.

– Это... вполне нормально, доктор.

Гарак постарался очистить сознание от всего постороннего и скользнул в прикосновения Джулиана, который втирал мазь медленными мягкими круговыми движениями. Вещество, чем бы оно ни было, охлаждало и успокаивало – но еще больше успокаивали наносившие его руки. Джулиан не преуменьшал – было больно. Не сильно и не непрерывно. Просто каждый раз, когда Джулиан нажимал глубже, до костей, Гарак ощущал смазанный отголосок боли. И он… не возражал, хотя сам не понимал толком, почему. Он никогда в жизни не стремился к болевым ощущениям – по крайней мере собственным. Но сейчас в ритмично накатывающих и отступающих болевых волнах было нечто такое же освобождающее, как и в монотонных круговых поглаживаниях Джулиана.

Если бы он подумал чуть серьезнее, то непременно пришел бы к выводу, что такое ощущение имеет смысл. Что это, на самом деле, своего рода экспозиционная терапия – хотя Гарак вряд ли подобрал бы правильный термин. Боль, не сопровождаемая страхом. Образ жизни Гарака не предусматривал одного без другого. Боль всегда означала ранение, пытки, плен или гибель. Никогда отдельно, всегда вместе со страхом, если не ужасом. Но сейчас боль была безопасной. Ее не сопровождали угрозы или риски раскрыть государственные секреты. Каждое движение, даже некомфортное, напоминало, что о нем заботятся, и что касаются его дружеские руки. И, более того, его мозг начинал осознавать, что боль – ощущение пусть и заведомо неприятное, но, возможно, не худшее в мире, по сравнению со страхом, который она вызывает – и именно поэтому ее не следует бояться. Возможно, это избавило Гарака от одной из его повседневных тревог.

Все это наверняка происходило где-то в его голове – но он слишком глубоко погрузился в теплую эйфорию, чтобы это замечать. Джулиан продолжал массаж чуть дольше, чем было необходимо, поглаживая кожу Гарака круговыми движениями даже после того, как мазь окончательно впиталась – несколько лишних минут. Он не был уверен, почему, но Гараку это точно нравилось, а Джулиан не был склонен оспаривать методы, даже нешаблонные, которые приносили пациентам облегчение.

– Это должно помочь, – сказал он наконец, убедившись, что сделал все, что мог, чтобы успокоить травму. Гарак был несколько удивлен, что, какую бы мазь Джулиан ни втер в его кожу, она на самом деле сработала и он мог двигаться без болевых ощущений.

– В следующий раз, – сказал – или, возможно, предостерег – Джулиан, пока Гарак медленно одевался, – постарайтесь не получать таких ранений, хорошо? – Было трудно найти подходящие слова, которые донесут мысль, но не скажут слишком многого, смущая пациента. – Я окажу помощь в любом случае. Вы же понимаете, это не обязательно должен быть перелом. Или кровотечение. Или вообще что-то… заметное.

– Я очень постараюсь это запомнить, доктор, – ответил Гарак. Это ощущалось – и очень сильно – как приглашение просто сфальсифицировать болезнь. Интересно, насколько искреннее.

**Четвертая травма – еще через 33 дня**

– Давно не имел удовольствия видеть вас своим пациентом, – улыбаясь, сказал Джулиан. В этот раз у него не было трикодера. И он был уверен, что трикодер ему не понадобится. Гарак ответил осторожной улыбкой. Неприятные ощущения вернулись, и вот он снова был здесь. Было сложно не поддаться беспокойству. Он был хорошим лжецом, лучшим из лжецов, но у него не было привычки говорить неправду собеседнику, прекрасно осведомленному о лжи.

– Мне удивительно везло, доктор. Полное отсутствие каких-либо ранений за последнее время. Но я должен признать, – тут он осознал, что не продумал ложь заранее, и быстро перебрал варианты, куда ему хотелось бы направить руки доктора, – у меня какое-то время назад начал болеть живот. Ничего серьезного, я уверен, но я подумал... Вы могли бы провести осмотр...

Никогда еще ложная жалоба, тем более настолько очевидная, не доставляла Джулиану такой радости. Гарак прекрасно понял его предложение, и Джулиан был счастлив, что Гарак не вернулся к попыткам навредить себе, случайно или сознательно.

– Конечно, – ответил он, улыбаясь. – Раздевайтесь и ложитесь, я буду рад проверить ваше состояние.

Гарак с готовностью последовал предложению. Джулиан знал, что именно происходит, и был рад подыграть. Он развернул показательное шоу, проверяя у Гарака пульс на шее, задержав на ней пальцы, и сердцебиение, приложив ладонь к груди. Абсолютно бесполезные способы, если нужно собрать объективные клинические данные, но они здесь были не ради клинических данных. Удовлетворенный витальными показателями, Джулиан продолжил осмотр, ради достоверности проговаривая медицинские детали.

– Когда речь о внезапной или беспричинной боли в животе, самая большая опасность – невыявленные внутренние повреждения, – начал Джулиан, положив руку на живот Гарака, – и довольно точным методом их выявления является пальпация.

Гарак кивнул, не желая прерывать доктора.

– Другими словами, мне будет нужно нажимать на разные участки вашего живота. Это может быть некомфортно, но не должно быть больно – если почувствуете боль, сразу скажите мне.

– Разумеется, – кивнул Гарак. Он устроился поудобнее на биокровати, и Джулиан обеими ладонями мягко нажал на его живот. Это было даже восхитительнее, чем осмотр ребер. Гарак почувствовал, как растворяется его постоянный дискомфорт, и вместе с ним из тела уходит физическое напряжение, как и всегда от рук Джулиана. Прикосновения к этому участку тела ощущались настолько интимно, что можно было представить, будто к нему прикасается кто-то близкий – и на самом деле он не лежит в лазарете, изображая болезнь ради нескольких минут приязненного контакта. Взаимодействие было очень приятным, но Гарак чувствовал нотку сожаления, что это единственное, доступное для него. При всех своих актерских талантах и явной любви к прикосновениям Джулиан мог растягивать обследование не дольше, чем необходимо – до момента, когда оно станет выглядеть совсем неубедительно и придется отпускать Гарака домой с заключением "здоров". Да, Гарак был счастлив, что его притворство совершенно не обеспокоило доктора, но все равно все завершилось слишком быстро. Этим вечером в своей каюте Гарак сидел почти подавленным. Он понемногу осознавал, не без недовольства, что спокойное взаимопонимание, сформировавшееся у них с Джулианом, пусть и снимало на время остроту дискомфорта и жажду прикосновений, но, похоже, возвращало эту жажду с утроенной силой. Он начинал – и он ненавидел саму мысль об этом – привыкать к прикосновениям Джулиана; слишком привыкнув к этой нежности, он острее ощущал ее отсутствие.

**Больше никаких травм – через 7 дней**

Было совсем поздно, когда в каюте Гарака раздался входной сигнал.

Он чуть приподнялся на софе, служившей ему местом отдыха, и осторожно озвучил приглашение: «Войдите?»

Он не особо представлял, кто может быть гостем, но меньше всего ожидал увидеть доктора Башира. И еще меньше – доктора в гражданской одежде.

– Доктор Башир! Как приятно видеть вас. Что привело вас в мою каюту?

Джулиан переступил порог. Гарак воспользовался моментом, чтобы рассмотреть его повнимательнее. Кажется, он никогда не видел доктора в чем-либо кроме униформы, но вот, пожалуйста – переминается в двери в серо-голубой майке и мягких домашних брюках.

– Профессиональная ответственность, – ответил Джулиан. – И… личные переживания.

– Расскажите же.

– Ваше состояние нельзя назвать полным здоровьем, Гарак. И, думаю, чтобы вам помочь, могут потребоваться методы за рамками стандартных рекомендаций.

– Уверяю вас, доктор: что бы ни происходило со мною в прошлом, сейчас я совершенно здоров.

Джулиан прошел по комнате и сел на другой край софы. Гарак приложил героические усилия, чтобы сдержать беспокойство. Он четко ощущал, что сейчас получит лекцию о нецелевом расходовании медицинских ресурсов, или времени Джулиана, или об этических аспектах фальсификации болезни и намеренного получения травм. Вместо этого Джулиан, чуть поколебавшись, потянулся и положил руку на щиколотку Гарака.

– Вы истосковались по прикосновениям, Гарак. Знаете, такое состояние существует. Оно не просто в голове. Люди… мы должны прикасаться друг к другу. Наши тела нуждаются в прикосновениях. И вполне нормально к ним стремиться.

– Это ваше мнение как врача? Вы так говорите из-за своей клятвы помогать с любой болезнью в любой ситуации?

– Если хотите, я отвечу да. Мы можем продолжать эту игру до бесконечности. Если вам так комфортнее, я могу сейчас побыть доктором. Можем притвориться, что я ничего не говорил. Можем вечно разыгрывать этот спектакль. Вот только… Нет. Конечно, это не только профессиональное. И никогда не было.

О. В груди Гарака засвербило от эмоций. Мог ли он дать себе разрешение поверить, пусть на секунду, что кому-то настолько дорог? Точно нет, ведь так?

– К тому же, – продолжил Джулиан, – если бы я пришел с сугубо медицинскими целями, то остался бы в униформе.

– Раз уж вы об этом упомянули – почему же не остались?

– Потому что эта одежда мягче.

– Я… не знаю, что сказать, доктор.

– И не нужно. Я совсем не считаю, что вы должны что-то говорить. Или делать, если не то пошло. Но мне бы хотелось – и, как мне кажется, вам тоже – чтобы вы сняли рубашку и позволили сделать вам легкий массаж спины.

– Почему, во имя гебитианцев, вы это делаете?

– Неужели так сложно поверить, что я действительно волнуюсь за вас?

Гараку потребовалась пауза, чтобы ответить.

– Да.

– Мне… очень жаль это слышать. Но вам не обязательно мне верить, если для вас это непривычно. Я очень хочу помочь – что бы вы ни подумали о моих мотивах.

Это было… почти на грани. Слишком много. Слишком реально. И ответ требовал невозможной честности. Но предложение было настолько соблазнительным, что, хотя слова внезапно стали недосягаемы – все еще оставались действия. Гарак настороженно снял тунику и посмотрел на Джулиана, который сидел, скрестив ноги, ожидая, на другом конце софы. Гарак изучил композицию и осознал, что единственный способ, которым он может в нее вписаться, чтобы Джулиан мог дотянуться до его спины – это лечь головой ему на колени.

Ничто и никогда не казалось настолько привлекательным.

– Вы… предлагаете… чтобы я… – начал он, не в состоянии завершить предложение.

– Я же сказал, что не просто так надел мягкие брюки, – спокойно подтвердил Джулиан.

Несколько минут довольно нервной возни – и Гарак замер в самом странном и самом приятном положении из всех им испытанных, щекой на бедре Джулиана. Он с трудом удержал довольный вздох, когда Джулиан положил руки на мягкие чешуйки, покрывающие его спину, и начал их поглаживать, осторожно, по направлению роста.

– Думаю, доктор, меня можно считать почти исцеленным, – негромко сказал Гарак. Джулиан чуть хмыкнул. – И какие будут дальнейшие предписания для моего… состояния?

– Думаю, очень много вот этого, – Джулиан был откровенно доволен собой. Он легко провел руками вниз по спинным гребням Гарака. Гарак про себя порадовался, что никто в мире сейчас не видит его лица. Ощущения были волшебными. Гарак подумал, знает ли Джулиан, что гребни, которые он сейчас осторожно гладит, необычайно чувствительны; что для не-кардассианцев прикосновения к ним почти под запретом – мало какие расы знали, как правильно с ними обращаться, не причиняя боли; что такое нежное поглаживание вызывает почти эйфорию. Если бы Гарак сейчас видел лицо Джулиана, то не сомневался бы в ответе: Джулиан все прекрасно знал. Разумеется, Джулиан тщательно изучил этот вопрос за несколько часов до своего визита. Он не был намерен применять свой терапевтический метод, не изучив его предварительно в деталях.

Но сильнее всего Гарака удивляло, почему он почти не испытывает неловкости в этой ситуации. Наличие чувствительных гребней привело к тому, что прикосновение к спине имело особый смысл в кардассианской культуре. Не эрогенная зона как таковая, но все равно очень интимная, табуированная для всех, кроме членов семьи или сексуальных партнеров. Но сейчас прикосновения к ней были… Гарак сказал бы, что бесконечно приятными. Чудесными. Расслабляющими.

И Элим Гарак уснул, уютно свернувшись на софе – впервые в жизни не прилагая к этому никаких усилий.


End file.
